


Jack and the Little Sisters

by Ewq1111



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: American family, Dysfunctional Family, Flirting, Gen, Halloween, Other, Restaurants, School, Trick or Treating, big fuss, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: After escaping Rapture, Jack and the little sisters try to conform to 1960’s America. Your standard American family.





	1. Chapter 1

“There,” The blond woman said as she pointed at Jack with his sisters. “That’s the man I was talking about.” 

“He such a dream, isn’t he?” The orange hair woman said.

”I wonder, does he have a wife? Where did he got all those little girls?” The brunette asked.

”Who knows? Plus I doubt he has a wife, cause I don’t see a ring on that finger.” 

“Sylvia, he would be perfect for you.” The brunette glared at the orange hair woman. 

“What is wrong with you?” 

“Nothing, we are just trying to help you. We don’t want you to be all alone, I mean who wouldn’t want a man like him. He’s clearly a family man, a strong appearance, a hard worker, and isn’t taken. Yet.” Sylvia looked at the man again who was covered with little girls, she got up from the park bench and went over towards him, all awhile her friends watched her.

She was right next to Jack who was playing with the little sisters. “Excuse me?” She said. Jack looked up and saw the brunette woman looking down on him. He got up immediately while blushing. 

“Yes?” His loud voice scared her a bit. (Might have been the big daddy voice modifier back in Rapture.) She shook it off and smiled. “I noticed you enjoy spending time with your daughters.” 

“Da-oh no, they aren’t my daughters. But I do take care of them since I’m all they got. So in a way, we are kinda like a family.” 

“All they go-what happen to their families?” 

“Uh, plane crash. No survivors.” Jack twitched from the mere mention of the plane. 

“My God, that’s horrible. But I’m glad they have someone like you to be around. Such a strong man like yourself who is kind, sweet, and hardworking.” Sylvia laid her hand on his arm and felt the muscle that was behind the sweater. 

“Ms?” Jack asked nervously. 

“Hmm, oh sorry.” Sylvia let go of his arm and covered her face in embarrassment. She cleared her throat and looked up at him. 

“So how do you support all these little tots?” 

“I mostly work at a repair shop near Albany but I have a farm where most of the My work there is done.”

“Two jobs? Must be hard on you.”

 “Not really, I dealt with more painful work.” That sentence reminded Jack of all the bad things back in Rapture. Plasmids, splicers, Big Daddies, Fontaine. He was staring off into space for a while when Sylvia had to tap at his shoulder. 

“Is everything alright?” Sylvia said, concerned about him. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

“You know, I never got your name.” 

“Oh, in that case my name is-“

“Mr. Bubbles!” A little girl came running towards Jack’s leg and started pulling on his pants.

”Sally, what is it?” Jack asked.

”Masha is getting chased by those black and white water bird, she needs your help.”  

“Oh I have to take this, I’m sorry if our talk ran short.” 

“That’s okay, I’m name is Sylvia by the way.”

”Jack. Jack Ryan.” Jack then ran over to his little sisters with Sally on his back. Sylvia Returned to her friends who watched the whole thing. 

“So how was it?” The blond girl asked.

”It was fine, he seemed like a nice person.” 

“Oh really?” The orange haired woman said. “What’s his name?” 

“His name is Jack Ryan.” The orange woman’s face dropped to a shock one.

”Ryan? Ryan, Ryan?”

”Yes, why?”

”When I was younger a man named Andrew Ryan disappeared off the face of the earth, never to be seen again.”


	2. Chapter 2

  The restaurant was bustling with patrons as the waitress led Jack and the girls to their seats. It was a normal restaurant like any other, but the girls seemed to like the scenery. Jack got his pay today from his job at the mechanics with a little bonus, so he decided to treat him and the girls to dinner. 

They sat in a booth next to a fish tank. The girls all push each other to see the fishes and crabs. Jack didn't look at the tank because it reminded him of Rapture,  he wants to forget the existence of it but the girls still remember. It was their home, they were born and had parents in Rapture whom many were dead or spliced. Jack just ignored the tank while the girls looked at the fishes. 

Their server had came with the menus and the girls were already looking at the different foods they had. Sally wanted the fish and chips, Masha and Abigail asked for the small pizza with apple juice, Brooklyn wanted the turkey sandwich, and Jack asked for a steak with a cola. But for Tenna she still hasn’t decided yet. 

The waitress came to their tables and all of them said their orders, Tenna came last and she looked at the waitress and said. “I would like some Adam, please.” 

Jack and the girls looked at Tenna with great shock. (Especially Jack) The waitress was confused about her order and told her if she wanted something else instead. Tenna said she wanted Adam but Jack intervenes and told her to give Tenna coleslaw. Jack made a mental note to teach the girls about what to say and what not to say. 

After a while, their food arrived and everyone were enjoying the surface food. However, little Tenna didn’t touch her food at all. Jack looked at the little sister and had to convince her to try it.

“Tenna,” He said. “Please try it.”

”But I want Adam Mr. Bubbles. I don’t like this food, it’s yucky.”

”But at least give it a try, none of you tried surface food before.” 

“Tenna‘s right.” Said Sally “We want Adam Mr. Bubbles!”

”Adam! Adam! Adam!” The girls shout loud for the whole restaurant to hear. Jack put his foot down and said “Everyone eat your food or you’ll all be cleaning the attic! Got it!?” He said, his big daddy voice caused the girls to scared but listen and quiet down. They began eating while Tenna was hesitant about her food, she grabbed a spoon, got a spoonful of coleslaw, and ate it.

She loved it, it was delicious and way better than Adam. Their day continued like normal, had desert and were ready to call it a night. Jack paid and tipped the waitress and was on his merrily way.

After they left, another waitress came up to their waitress. “That was one weird family, don’t you think?”

”Yeah, but who’s family isn’t weird?”

”But what’s with all that talk about Adam?”

”I don’t know, maybe their nickname for candy. Nevertheless, at the end of the I still got paid.”


	3. Chapter 3

  Halloween night was the sister’s favorite holiday. Besides Christmas. They loved to get candy from people and eat it till their hearts content, just before Jack have to include a limit to eating it. The girls were dressed up as ghosts and Jack was the grim reaper. Jack was hesitant to dress up as death but the girls insisted, so due to peer pressure, he did.

They arrived to a neighborhood that was near the farm. The first house was big and was neatly decorated with cobwebs and pumpkins. Jack rang the doorbell and a woman open up, dressed as a witch. The girls said out loud.

”Trick or treat!”

”My my, look at all you! So scary and you.” She said as she looked at Jack. “You look dashing in that costume.” 

“Tha-Thank you?” Jack said, the woman handed the candies to the girls and they thanked her for it. They left and the girls headed to the next house, they were having a party and left a bowl with the sign that said. “Take One please.” The girls did what the sign told them to do but Tenna took two candies instead. 

“Tenna.” Jack said. “What did the sign say?”

“Only take one.” She said as she put the candy back. They walked around the neighbor hood they reached to the end. The house was small but had funny gravestones like “I told you I was sick” or “At least my wife isn’t getting anything.” They knocked on the front door as loud as they could. The door open and they yelled “Trick or Treat!” 

“Hoy you wee ghost scare me.” The man was Irish, it reminded Jack of-No. he thought. Trying not to think about Atlas, the so called friend who helped him, a fake who made him killed his dad and almost killed him. He tried not to think about it all but it was hard.

”Mr. Bubbles,” Sally Said, as she tugged on his cloak. Jack woke up from his thought bubble, thanked the man, and left. While walking the streets sally decided to speak up. “Mr. Bubbles, are you mad?”

”What no of course not. Why would you asked that?”

”Because over their, you made an angry face towards the man.”

”Ah, you see” Jack looked at the girl who was staring deeply into his soul. The man suffered so much from the hands of one man and didn’t mean to take it out on one guy he didn’t even know. “It’s because I thought he was someone else, sweetie. I’m sorry if I made you guys worried.”

”It’s okay.” The girls went to different houses before calling it a day. The drive home, the girls compared candies or traded each other a piece. Jack looked back at the girls and smiled. He worried less about Rapture and its people, knowing it will never returned to the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

   Jack‘s car was filled with the sounds of excitable children who can’t wait to learn. Despite getting a education in Rapture(if you can even call it that.) they still need to learn more about the surface’s history and the way it works if they ever want to fit in. 

The girls were all dressed in neat little dresses and had purple backpacks so Jack can identify them with. Jack was anxious to even let them go to school, he hasn’t left his sight on the girls since they all left Rapture. Fearing for what might happen to them without him along, he only hoped to God to watch over them.  

At the school, all the little sisters said goodbye to Jack before kissing him on the cheek, he ,however, wasn’t letting go of them but had to let go when the school bell rung. He watched as his little sisters lined up to their classes and followed their teachers inside, he never went to school before, even with fake memories he still doesn’t have a degree, diploma, or even graduation award. He hopes his sisters can succeed and do their very best.

As Jack was leaving he heard a group of fathers talking about something. “Look at him, ain’t that the worst thing you saw.” The man with a formal suit said. “As if this man never heard of protection or he was too damn lazy to get one.” Were they talking about him? He thought.

”My God, I see this man around with 5 of those girls and I never even saw his wife at all.” 

“This guy has five kids and he takes care of them? What is he? A freak!”

“Hey maybe he knocked a few broads himself and paid the price for it.”

”Hey!” Jack shouted, the three men looked at him with the one wearing formal had a smug grin on his face. “What? Got mad cause we hurt your feelings? I‘m sorry that you need someone to take care of those little gremlins of yours, but hey if you want to be a man, I know a guy.” The three man laugh at that remark, Jack was furious at them, it’s one thing to pick on him but on his girls. No way.

Without thinking, he got his electro bolt ready and shocked the three men. Jack then saw the men dropping on the floor, covered in burns and still twitching. Jack saw what he did and ran out of their as soon as he can before anyone saw. Luckily, the men didn’t die or even identify Jack after their comatose state they were in but the little sisters knew it was Jack and made him write apologize letters to the family.


End file.
